Naruto the Prinecs of Makai
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Naruto Kurama Uzumaki is the Princes of Makai. Son of Demon Overlord Minato Kurama Otsutsuki and Ex Miko Kushina Uzumaki, Failing in his school work Minato send Naruto to japan in the feudal time to kill a Hanyo named Naraku. There he meet two girl Inuko and Kagome. can both girl help Naruto in his task. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Two Hanyo and a girl

_**disclaimer: I don't own nothing and I'm broke so if any one try to sued me get nothing. I don't Own Blazblue nor Disgaea nor Inuyasha nor Naruto or any thing from anime nor music.**_

 _ **I got this idea when listening to music and reading some fic and manga.**_

* * *

 _ **=+Opening theme clattanoia+=**_

* * *

 _ **=+Japan+=**_

* * *

At Night fare away from a small village their was a battle between two powerful being, one a Miko that has red head, violet eyes and has far skin. She wore a traditional Miko cloths with red armor. She is very beautiful but she was also very powerful and deadly, her name is Kushina Uzumaki. She wielded a black Okatana the has a Boda symbol for a guard, black and red hilt that has a chain at the bottom of the hilt.

The other a long spiky blond haired Nine tailed Demon Fox in the from man, elf like ears, blood red eyes with slits pupils tan skin and red treble whisker marks on his face, he wore a demonic red armor over a white kimono the armor covered his forearm, red armored boots, black wrist that has chains wrap around it on his right wrist and a armored up torso, he was also wearing black hakama pants and wielded a giant thick two sided sword that has jagged blade, the design of the sword was a terrible marking an was the color purple, the tip of the sword was also jagged and the sword blade was also acted like a guard. The man name is Minato Namikaze in his human from but in his demon from he is know as Minato Kurama Otsutsuki the Nine tail demon fox ruler of Makai. _**[A/N: think out Akatsuki Sword of Rogue Hero]**_

Tonight will be the night, the night that Kushina defeat the Demon lord Kurama and send him back to hell they have been fighting for Seven day and six night she was about to end the fight with a slash across his chest, but he block the steric and he was trying to pushing her down and kneel to him. "Hey Kushina hold about we end this game of cat and mouse, I have an proposal, I go back to Makai if you become me Queen." Minato said getting Close to her beautiful face, that suddenly became red of embarrassment. "What." Said the Miko making her off guard leave her wide open fore a kiss. Sealing her fate as magic seal transported them to Makai.

* * *

 _ **=+350 Year Later Makai Overlord Castle+=**_

* * *

In a Castle that look like it belong to a Yakuza family, a boy that look like he's sixteen, he has spiky wild platinum blond hair with wolf ears on his head, a pair of heterochromia eyes his right being blood red and his left being blue, ten long Platinum blond wolf tails, six whisker mark on his face three on both check, sharp k9 fang and claw like nail. He wore clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features, He has a red hitai-ate that has horns on it and said the words Rock You, a dark blue sleeved jacket with fur pelt on the shoulder and two long thin tails hanging from the back it has two slit that has two red bat like wing that could pop in and out between the slit is the symbol of his mother clan a red circle that has a spiral in it, under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands, his right arm is a prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger, their is a black wrist band that has a chain wrap around it on his right wrist.

The shell could opens up to reveal a grater power called the Azure Grimoire. He wears a tan hakama and steel-toed red boots. _**[A/n: Think of the demon king outfit from Ni Xi Mo Wang fused with Ragna the bloodedge outfit with sol head band and tan Hakama]**_ , He has a clever like ninjato that was attach his low back called Blood-Scythe .

His Name is Naruto Kurama the son of Minato Kurama Otsutsuki the Demon Overlord and Kushina Uzumaki the Demon Queen, And he was heading to his family main room. His father Minato, wanted to speak with him.

As soon as Naruto walk through the rice paper door, he saw both of his parent his moth look worried, over the year Kushina got use to Minato way of acting like a evil overlord ruler he told her it was all enact, a way fool people and demon to not mess with him. His Father look like he was going to lose it. "Naruto." Minato said getting his son attention. "I got a call from your Teacher that your failing all class in Makai Academy." Minato yelled at Naruto "Naruto Your a Demon beast hanyo a fusion beast of both light and dark a Devil and Okamai, both me and your teacher both know you stronger then everyone at your school, So we came up with a challenge for you." Naruto then saw the look of his father eyes they were eyes of not his father, but the eyes of king of all demon.

"You have to defeat a demon that has cause nothing, but a lot of trouble to many of people, both demon and human named Naraku, You well help the daughter of one of my old friends named Inuko, She a Hanyo like you and she pretty cute." Minato said causing his son to sweat drop. 'How can his get any worst" the young demon thought

"Their is no time limit to this task and both your father and I, would want you to build a army of follower and a harem." his Mother comment about, was the straw that broke the camel back, as he fell on his back. "Come on mom I don't need to relationship, right now." Naruto said, his father open a gate way to the time after were his parent fought, and it lend to were the hanyo girl was. "Once you go through that gate your adventure begins." Minato said to his son.

Naruto then step right through the space time portal gate way to japan.

* * *

 _ **=+Japan Inuko Forest Night +=**_

* * *

When Naruto came out of the portal he saw two girl one was pin in to a tree by an arrow and tree root. She wore a red kimono made out of a fur called a fire rat as well as a red skirt she has golden eyes that has slits, long snow white hair that has two dog ears, sharp nail like claw. the other one was girl that has a green Japanese female middle school uniform long black hair brown eyes, long sock and brown shoes. "What the matter Kikyo? Playing with bugs now? I thought you were a clean little goodie two shoes for something like that!" a said the dog girl with snide voice.

"Okay that it, Kikyo, Kikyo I'm not her my name is Kagome..." She was cut off by the dog girl. "She here" the white haired girl said suddenly a centipede woman burst out of the bush, the demon woman attack the middle schooler a tossing her up in the air. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome scream in fearing that she was going to fall to her death. "I got you." Naruto a caching, heterochromia eyes meet brown eyes, Kagome got a good look at the person, that save her. "Who or what are." Kagome said as she saw the demon wing on the boy back. "'Gee thank for saving me Naruto Sama', No problem I was doing what my mom told me what to do when I see a damsel in distress." Naruto said mock the girl. "Look the reason I save you because I need both you and the dog girl help." Kagome got a good look at the teen face, she thought the whisker mark on the were kind of cute. Naruto then saw the bug woman transform in to a fugly freak of nature.

He then landed near the dog girl and put Kagome her own two feet. HHe then turn to then dog girl. "Hey are you Inuko" he said looking at her.

"Who want to know." Inuko said as she look at the male hanyo, she would be lying that she didn't find this boy to her liking.

"Naruto Kurama Uzumaki are dads knew each other." The light and darkness user said. "You knew my old man." Inuko said to the half demon.

 _ **"So YoUr InUkO, tHe hAlFbReAd FrEaK, tHaT tRiEd To StEaL ThE sHiKoN jEwEl."**_ The centipede demon said as she was surrounding them, the next thing Naruto and Kagome knew they were wrap by the demon lower body to a tree that Inuko was sealed to. "Hey girl if you don't want to die pull this arrow out of me." Inuko said Kagome did want to live gathering the strength she move her hand toward the arrow. The centipede demon then covered both of the three teen, a bright golden light mix with a red and black light. _**"WhAt!"**_ the demonic being said in shock and in pain. Mistress Centipede saw of the two hanyo free from the tree, the boy hanyo was now holding the ninjato in a revers grip and a huge demonic aura was leaking out of his body.

The dog girl claw were sharp then before a was ready to attack the demon bug. Both of them ran toward the giant centipede, Naruto raising transforming the blade the hilt became elongated transforming into a scythe a blade that has three blade that were made out of red crimson energy came out the other side and Inuko getting ready to cut the bitch " ***Iron reaver soul stealer*/* Blood Scythe*** " said the two hanyo cutting right through the demon. **"Aghhhhhga"** the demon screamed as she die. the group then notice the villager an old Miko Name Kaede took out some sacred bead necklace.

"So you your dad knew mine." Inuko said she then notice Kagome had the shikon jewel. "Hey girly give my the Jewel." Naruto then jump right in fort of Kagome. "So what so special, about a little purple gem any way." Naruto said protecting Kagome. Kaede then chanted a spell causing the bead necklace to appear on Inuko. "Child said the word of subjugation" Inuko the attack Naruto getting upset of what Kaede said "If you think I'm going to subjugated by a mortal you got another thing coming."

"Sit girl." Kagome said causing Inuko to fall on her face. "Ahhhh." Inuko screamed in pain, "You old bitch, what have you done to me." she said as she tried to get the necklace.

"To struggle is useless, Inuko, as that rosary subues your power." Kaede said walking up to the group of three

"Go Stuff It, Babaa" Inuko yelled, running up to attack them. "Kagome..." Kaede said

"Sit girl" Kagome said making Inuko landed on her face.

* * *

 _ **=+The Next Day+=**_

* * *

The young Princes saw the villagers fix their homes after they were destroyed by the centipede woman. He wanted to help out but they said that he deserves some rest for killing the centipede demon and stopping the dog-girl Inuko with Kogome's help, speaking of the girl…. "Hey Kagome, right how are you feeling, better?"

"Kinda- OW!" she squeaked as Kaede applied an old remedy on her side where the bug-woman had bitten her.

"How's that child, better? Perhaps I should add more on your belly seeing as that your stomach has become bruised now." The old woman kindly offers to the young girl. Naruto then got closer to the human teen girl and started healing her with a green magic circle

She looks at Kaede with sad eyes, "I notice that the villagers are repairing the houses destroyed by mistress centipede. Must be a real pain to do it." She wasn't comfortable with the fact she was the reason they were destroyed in the first place.

"Pain, yes and it's just the beginning as now that the sacred Shikon no Tama is back among us. Far worse creatures than mistress centipede will come to claim it." She spoke with all seriousness.

Having enough of the vague talk Naruto decides to speak up, "Okay, just what in the name of God is this piece of shiny crap of jewelry supposed to do?"

"The jewel gives the user unimaginable amounts of power to complete the said users dream. Even human desire it as well. Powerful demons will definitely want more power that the jewel can give and will do anything to get their hands on it. Petty isn't it?"

Kagome nods and a frown appears on her face, "Speaking of petty, what are you still doing here?" she asks Inuko who was laying on the floor completely calm, as if the death threats she spoke of were merely jokes.

"Just waiting for the jewel." She spoke lazily while rolling over to face them.

Naruto sweatdrops at the girl, 'cocky one, ain't she?' Either way he needed to ask a dumb question, "So, WHY do you want this thing anyway?" he flashed the jewel in the air. He told the girl that he should hold on to it since he can actually put up a fight if attacked. "It seems to me that you are pretty tough without it. What can it give you that you don't already have?"

"Oh, but she's only a half demon. She is also human, my boy." Kaede spoke casually.

BOOM!

Inuko quickly lost her lazy attitude and breaks a hole in the floor with a fist. "You know what? I'm tired of listening to some dried-up old hag, who I just met, talk like she knows me!"

However the kind old woman just responds calmly, "So ye don't remember who I am? I thought as much." She walks up to the fire place. "I am the younger sister to Kikyo, who bound ye to the tree… Kaede."

"You're THAT Kaede?" Inuko remembers the young woman and a little girl beside her holder a quiver of arrows. "So you're that runt huh?"

"Indeed, fifty years have passed and I have grown old." She sadly states.

"Then if you're this old, then Kikyo must be in her hundreds." Inuko said without caring, "Sure glad I don't have to worry about getting old… at least for a while." She smiles like she won a bet.

"You don't have to worry about my sister… she died shortly after we thought you did." With that said the girl eyes open slightly with some pain and regret in them. "She died on the same day she shot ye with the arrow."

"So, what your story, Mister Wolf devil." Kagome said to the demon princes, who was still healing her injury.

"Well..."

* * *

 ** _=+One Hour Of Explaining Later+=_**

* * *

"So your from Makai and you're the princes of makai, your father the Overlord gave you the task to fight and destroy a demon called Nuraku." Kagome reteling what Naruto said. "And your mother, was a miko know, as the red death also, know as Kushina Uzumaki a powerful Miko." Naruto was helping heal Kagome other wound with his magic. "That would make you a, Hanyo to like me." said Inuko who still, lying on the wooden floor. "Yeah will I'm going to help the village." Naruto said he then walk outside of the hunt he then conjure up a blue summoning Magic circle. To everyone shock then saw a couple of penguin doll like demon that has with peg leg and bat like wing.

"What up Dudes" The peg leg demon penguin said. "Help the villager with repair" Naruto said, he then hold up a his weapon of choice his blood scythe, and a dark aura was leaking out of him. "If you guys slack off, your guys would only get half of your daily food rations and I will double your training by ten"

"Y-you got in Dude" The demons said as they ran to do the task that Naruto send them to do. "What we're those demons" Kaede said as she looking at Naruto "Prinny it what evil soul, of humans turn into when they die." Naruto explain to the group. "We pay them so, they can go to heaven"

"But still, did you have to, be so mean to them." Kagome said. "It's how I was raised, I was trained to, be a Powerful Demon Overlord." Naruto said remember his training he then remembering something important. "I heard story of a miko named Kikyo that use's a bow n' arrow, was that the same Kikyo." The demon princes said looking at the elder miko, "Yes Kikyou, She was the very same Kikyou." Kaede said to Naruto.

"And let me gust, Kagome Is her incarnation." Naruto said. After Inuko then left in a huff. "Alright Kagome, I will help train you." Naruto said he then brought out a microphone and squeeze the trigger "Prinny#23 bring me a barrel full of water." Naruto said causing the said demon to fell off the roof and landed on the ground.

* * *

 _ **=+Two day Later+=**_

* * *

Kagome and Inuko was having, the worst days of their live, Naruto was training Kagome of how, to use her miko powers. And it was easy he made her meditated fore hour nonstop, train her to use a bow and arrow's that wade a ton. Slapping a barrel felled with water, firing a arrow while moving and how to hit a moving target. With Inuko, Naruto was training her in two things patience and who to fight with both weapon a her bear fist. But to both of the girls then thought Naruto, was kind of a pervert, He flip both of their skirt and group both of their Kagome b size and Inuko c size breast, both of them beat the crap out of him, every time of doing that.

Right now Naruto was relaxing a drinking tea that Kaede made, when all of a saddened, the sky exploded with purple light. "What the." Naruto said as he look at the sky. The next couple of hour, both Inuko and Kagome came back with a fragment of the Jewel and tell both Kaede and Naruto what happed that a black bird demon ate the jewel and how it attack a kid, how Inuko and Kagome save said kid and how Kagome used it's foot and a arrow as a homing missile. That hit the jewel and broke the jewel. Naruto knew that now that the jewel was broken his easy challenge became a hard one.

* * *

 _ **R &R This is one of three story I am working on. and remember have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Hairy situatioln

**Harem _List & Character class : Hinata Hyuga (Lion demon/Female Martial Artist/Kuonichi_** ** _), Satsuki Uchiha Female Sasuke (Succubus/Kunoichi/Female Martial Artist), Kyoko female Koga (Fighter), Kira Inuzuka female Kiba (Werewolf/Female Martial Artist/Warrior), Kikyo (Miko/?/Archer/Cleric/Mage) Naruto give her a new body but it is not a human, Shigure female Sesshomaru (Female Fighter), Inuko female Inuyasha (female fighter), Sakura Senju Oni (Warrior/Cleric), Kagome (Human/Miko/Archer/Cleric), Kagura Naruto giver her a new hart (green mage) and more._**

 ** _Character Class and tribe So far:_**

 ** _Naruto: Warrior/Martial Artist/Shinobi/Skull/Hanyo/Demon Lord_**

 ** _Inuko: Fighter/Hanyo_**

 ** _Kagome: Miko/Archer/Cleric/Human_**

* * *

 ** _)(=+Chapter 2+=)(_**

 ** _)(=+ A Hairy Situation+=)(_**

 ** _)(=+Kaede Village Night+=)(_**

* * *

In Kaede hut both Kagome and Inuko were sitting on their knees, a very furious Naruto was look down on them. His eyes look like they were on fire. "So let me get this straight." Naruto look at Kagome who was shaking out of nervousness "I give you back the jewel and in a second later some group of thugs came and grab you, took you to their boss. Who was actually a dead corps, that was control by a demon crow that was after the jewel." He then hold a fragment of the purple gem between his thumb and index finger. "You then through the jewel, outside of the thugs hind out." He then, look at Inuko who flinch under his gaze. "Then you came gun a blazing in a face off the walking corps, the demon then got the jewel and transform and then terries village, pick up a kid Inuko then cut it to pieces, the child then fell into a river and almost drown, Kagome then jump in too save the kid." Naruto then look back at the reincarnated miko. "You then made a home made homing missile, not just destroy the crows body but the jewel's as well and the remains of the demon had a fragment of the jewel." he then took a deep breath **"** **DO** **YOU KNOW WHAT THIS** **MEANS!"** Naruto yelled **"NOW DEMON BOTH LOWER AND HIGHER ARE PROBABLY RUNNING ON FULL POWER FROM THE JEWEL POWER THROWING THE BALANCE OF POWER AND THE RULE OF ORDER OUT OF BALANCE.** **"** Naruto said in his demonic voice "And now my throat hurts. So not just Naraku, I have to worry about, but demon that have power of the jewel." he said as he rubbing his throat.

"Look if you going, to yell at someone, yell at me." Inuko said "It was my fail for not watching over Kagome and it's my fail fore not killing the bird soon nor." This got Naruto's attention. "So Inuko Your willing to take the blame, hmm." Naruto then pat her on the head "Good girl." He said as he was scratch the back of her ear, Inuko face show she was enjoying that patting.

Both her and Kagome then realize something "What do you mean by that!" Both Inuko and Kagome said. "You said I need to see if, you to can work together, the bird demon thing was just a random incident" Naruto said he then took a dull look on his face and said. "'Those who break the rule are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worst the trash' My teacher told me that, when I was nine." The two girl both fell down on their back he the laugh.

The two female punch Naruto in his face. "Good night Kagome." Inuko said

"Good night Inuko." Kagome said to her new friend, as they to bed Naruto smiled (It seems, that the two will get a long with each other quite swimmingly.) Naruto thought, with a bloody nose.

* * *

 _ **)(=+ The Next Day+=)(**_

 _ **)(=+Noon+=)(**_

 _ **)(=+At A Pond+=)(**_

* * *

Kagome was washing the dirt off her body in a lake, she wasn't the own girl in the lake, Inuko was also their to. the pond was deep enough to swim in next to the lake was a cliff the lake was surrounded by trees Kaede was also their as well she made some stew for the group. The two girl didn't have to worry about nothing, until Naruto came he was on top of the cliff.

"Yo, girls I got you...some...thing" Naruto then frizzed when he saw the two girl, Kagome turn her body around and cover her self, Inuko how every draw some blood and yell **"*Blades of blood*"** Red blade like projectile cut right through the cliff, making Naruto fall in to the rock ground.

* * *

 ** _)(=+One Butt Kicking Later+=)(_**

* * *

Both Kagome and Inuko were now dress, Inuko was wore her same clothing that she normally wear's, Kagome how every wore a miko outfit and a louse pony tail. Their face were that of anger. Their anger was toward Naruto how had a couple of scratch's, bump on his head, a bit mark on his right check and a black eye on the right side. "Okay, I know deserver that, but seriously, biting Inuko really how old are you 4." Naruto said his injury started to heal by their seal.

* * *

 _ **)(=+Bone Eater Well+=)(**_

* * *

"So Kagome, what I heard from Kaede that your from this world future." Naruto said, He and Kagome were walking to the well side by side. "Yeah I fell in to the well back home, more like I was drag into it by mistress Centipede." Kagome said, they both saw the remains of said demon.

Kagome then look up at the sky, she then saw two sparrows flying in the air, the bird then fell to the ground in chunks. Naruto was now on guard, using holy energy to see what cut the birds, looking closer he saw hairs surrounding them like a spider web. Both of them heard a laugh, coming from all around them. "Ah Ha ha ha, What a lucky day I'm having a hanyo with a rare hair color and a miko the has a piece of the Shinko Jewel." Said a female voice, both Naruto and Kagome saw a girl,

She has red eyes and red lip paint, she tied up dark green hair using a red ribbon, and adorned a black ribbon choker, tied at the back of her neck in a bow. She wore traditional kunoichi garb. Her ninja tunic was black and sleeveless, was cut off midway down her thighs, and exposed the cleavage of her large breasts. She also wore a bright yellow sash which tied at the front of her outfit. she wore thin, tight, black gloves on both of her hands, which were holstered by her middle fingers and extended beyond her wrists, just short of mid-forearm. They were more decorative in nature rather than serving as actual "guards", similar to what most ninja wore at the time. She wore tight, black cloths acting as foot guards on both of her legs, which started midway up her shins down to her middle toes, each held by thin straps at the bottom arches of her feet. They were also more decorative in nature rather than serving as actual "guards", leaving her practically barefoot. She has a wakizashi it was holstered on her left hip. She normally wielded her comb in her right hand.

"Who are you." Naruto said as he try not get a blood nose from the Kunoichi "The name is Yura, though you needn't bother to remember it. Because you'll be dead soon" Yura said, she then move her fingers that show that she had hair rapt around them. The hair then lash both Kagome and Naruto, the few hair grabbed Kagome Jewel that saw her draw out her sword. Naruto then took Kagome down the well a purple light surrounded them, the female demon then through her wakizashi down the well.

* * *

 _ **)(=+Future+=)(**_

 _ **)(=+Higurashi Shrine Bone Eater Well+=)(**_

 _ **)(=+Noon+=)(**_

* * *

When Kagome came to she notice she was on top off Naruto, atlases she thought she was on top of him.

Naruto appearance was more humanoid, his hair was a crimson red. His eyes look less fairlead and his demonic fetcher were all gone.

"Hey Kagome are you okay." Naruto said.

"Naruto is that you." Kagome said, Just then they were both drench with saki.

"Grampa I think I see Kagome down there and I also see a strange boy with her." A little boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing green long sleeve shirt, tan short's, white tube sock and sneakers said to a a elderly man that is wearing a shrine monks outfit.

* * *

 **A/N: trying to find the manga and anime of Inuyasha.**


End file.
